Ghost
by scary00girl
Summary: a one-shot based on a true story.. midorikawa in College.. i donno what else to say.. READ IT GUYS *WINK*


"are you going somewhere, Midorikawa?"

Midorikawa turned to the other side to face Kazemaru, who is actually his roommate in the college dorm 4, he smiled and waved by the English book while opening the door and stepping out.

"I'll be out for some time, don't wait for me, sleep whenever you want"

And he closed the door, walking out the huge dorm to the small market nearby, that opens only from 5 pm 'til 8 pm, he went there and bought an orange juice and had a seat just a few meters away from the market, and began to study, or at least trying to understand some points, as suddenly while he was focusing on the book, he saw something moved in front of him, that he jumped a little and moved his head to the direction to just meet a guy?, actually a good looking guy, pale skin, red soft hair, and with green eyes, the stranger looked at Midorikawa as if he noticed him staring, here Midorikawa just shoved his eyes away looking at the book, and he sat there for maybe longer than three hours, and no conversations began between the two, that even Midorikawa couldn't concentrate at what he was doing, he didn't know why, is it because of the guy he just met that sitting near him or is it something else, but anyways, he raised his hand to his face to see his black wristwatch.

"Aaaah, its already 12 am, im this much late already?"

He stood up and shot his book close and moved fast toward the dorm, but suddenly remembered the red headed guy and something inside him told him to turn around, and as he did he saw the dark place where the guy was, but he wasn't sure if he is seeing any one there, so he walked to the place slowly, as he reached the destination he saw nothing, but a small plastic bag at the place, he picked the bag as he felt like something light was inside, Midorikawa moved his hand inside the blue bag, and picked up the subject, there when he saw it was a card.

"is it possible he forgot his college personal card?"

Midorikawa just held the card and walked back to the dorm, as he did, he was about to go to the dorm's leader to give him the missing card, when the leader himself showed up from behind and grabbed the green headed from his jacket.

"waaah"

"where the hell were you? Midorikawa Ryuuji"

The leader let go of the scared dude and walked to a chair and sat while glaring at him.  
Midorikawa grinded and walked to his leader\friend, and talked

"ahh, sorry for being late but.."

"were you playing succer somewhere like usual?"

"uh?.. noo noo.. its nothing like that, I- I just was studying, look"

As he showed the English book to the leader

"then what made you late?"

As he looked up with a bored look while his eyebrows were up

"I didn't notice that it's this late until just now"

He had a toothy grin.. Then he remembered

"ooh yeah *as he pushed the card to the leader* I found this.. Looks like the guy forgot it"

The leader took the card

"Hiroto Kyama?"

"hmm!"

"w-wait, where did you find this?"

"what? Do you know him Goenji?"

"first tell me where you found this?"

"umm! A guy forgot it in a plastic bag just now"

"what guy? Are you kidding.. tell me honestly where you found this card?"

"ehh.. don't scream like that, I told you already, a guy with a red hair was sitting close to me outside, but as I turned to his place I just found this"

"but that cant be true"

"why not? You are confusing me, you know?"

"im sorry Midorikawa, but this guy is dead from five years and no one know how he did, but that happened in front of the market out there, and now you found his missing card"

Midorikawa's gaze froze at the card, his breath heavily coming out, suddenly he fell to the ground, with no movements no further.

And as he opened his eyes, to see a chocolate eyes looking at him, but he looked away behind the worried boy, at the window, his face had no emotions, and a tear fell from the corner of his right eye to wet the Wight pillow, he moved his hand to wipe the line surprisingly, the blue headed stretched out his hand giving the poor guy a cup of water, as he helped him sitting, he had a sip when he looked to the left and saw something made him remember what he was afraid to remember, he saw the same green eyes, red hair, and the pale skin guy sitting at the corner of his bed, he was mixed up at the moment, couldn't know what is the real thing and what is not, is he a real thing or is he like what Goenji said before *a ghost*?.. the tired guy's eyes opened wide.. While his roommate turned to the window to open it

"are you okay now?"

That stranger talked to the frightened guy, and he moved his thin right hand to put it on top of the other's hand but it only got through it, here midorikawa answered

"im good, don't worry"

As he smiled somehow scared and sad at the same time. But Kazemaru turned around to see midorikawa facing the wall on the other side of him

"did you say something? Midorikawa!"

Here midorikawa turned quickly to his old friend

"im talking to him"

As he pointed by one finger at the corner of the bed

"who is *HIM*?what are you talking about?"

"can't you see him? Kazemaru!"

"n-no, I guess you are tired"

But the green headed just looked at his ghost friend and said by a low voice

"I think that no one can see you accept me, Hiroto-san"

There where midorikawa's story Ends and where it Begin, everyone started getting away from him, everyone thinks that he is crazy, and some thinks that he have an Evil soul inside his body, accept for Kazemaru, who is trying to keep up with midorikawa, while he talk to the ghost while he study with ghost, while he do whatever with the ghost, and he even finally after months began to be somehow like a friend with the so mystery ghost, that called Hiroto Kyama.

HEYO everybody~!  
a one-shot based on a true story..  
a mido-hiro one-shot… ^^  
give me your opinion .. and some advices to continuo *wink* yayaya


End file.
